conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
Conduits
Conduits are portals from where certain forms of The Drudge emerge, in The Conduit. In order to stop more Drudge from coming out of the conduits, the conduits need to be destroyed. This can usually be accomplished with any weapon by shooting the bulge at the top of the conduit. A single grenade or high damage weapons are recommended. Sometimes, conduits are spotted in a cluster and many of them have to be destroyed. Single-player Mode In the first mission, Threshold, Ford encounters an oversized conduit which cannot be destroyed. Instead, he enters it. The next level does not show what happens when he enters, and the story goes back five days earlier. When five days pass, in the Homeland mission, he enters the large conduit, and the mission ends. In the next mission, Checkmate, he comes out of the portal, entering The Trust base, and realizes that The Trust are sending the Drudge to the city through those conduits. In the final battle at the trust base, Michael Ford manages to escape the exploding facility through one of many conduits, leading to a unknown destination. In Conduit 2 Conduits reappear in the sequel, this time with a different look. They are now blue and artificially made, some of them can be activated by Ford with the use of the ASE. These conduits cannot be destroyed, and spawn different types of enemies. Atlantis features a conduit that Ford uses to travel at different locations in the game. Trivia * Drudge will not stop coming through Conduits as long as they are functional. One exception to this is the level "Threshold", where Conduits spawn up to five Drones before apparently becoming inactive. * This is where The Conduit gets its name from. * You are able to shoot the Drudge while they are coming out of the Conduit and they can't shoot you. It is a good strategy if you face multiple Conduits at once. * For unknown reasons, the conduits in Conduit 2 are now blue in color instead of their red-orange coloration from the first game. **However, in the game's ending cutscene, the conduit on Agartha glows in bright orange briefely when it activates, but then it becomes blue. *Andromeda claims that the conduits use "Blast Processing" technology to function, a clear referance to the game's publisher SEGA, whose first systems included technology called "Blast Processing" that allowed the higher-speed proccessing that became the trademark of the company's mascot Sonic. **She also claims that travelling through a conduit lowers the subject's IQ level by five points, and then goes to mock Mr. Ford stating that he must have traveled thorugh a lot of conduits. If this claim was true, then Michael Ford, having traveled through a minimum of 10 times on conduits throughout the entire series (and 16 times if he went to the additional levels at least once), would have his intelligence greately compromised. The same could be said about Prometheus and Adams to a lesser extent. Gallery Screen shot 2011-01-29 at 12.24.45 AM.png|a conduit in conduit 2 Screen shot 2011-02-20 at 6.41.14 PM.png|conduit 2 Screen shot 2011-02-20 at 6.45.16 PM.png|a destroyed conduit Internal Links * Link External links Category:The Conduit artifacts